A known conventional refrigeration cycle device includes: an indoor unit in which a casing having an inlet and an outlet houses a heat exchanger and a fan; and a sensor that is provided on an outer surface of the casing of the indoor unit and detects a refrigerant gas, wherein when the sensor detects the refrigerant gas, a control portion performs control to rotate the fan (for example, see PTL 1).